I am Happy
by mrawgirl09
Summary: Another Songfic. Slightly AU. Roy and Ed reflect on their monotonous lives as powerless fuhrer and emotionless doctor. Song by EPIK HIGH.


**I don't own anything.**

**I didn't put everything this time, and changed the universe a bit for the characters to fit the story in the song. **

* * *

**I am Happy**

**_ EPIK HIGH**

* * *

_From today on _

_I will stop smoking_

_I will learn something new_

_In this company leave a cut_

_Today as well live quietly_

* * *

5: 56

Roy Mustang glanced at the clock as he reorganized his desk back into its original state, classifying the paperwork by their priority as he readied himself to leave.

He set down the stacks into a neat pile at a corner of his desk, sat back down, and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello, yes, is Fullmetal there? Oh. No, nevermind. Yes, yes. Thank you."

He hung up, took one last sip of water from his cup on his desk, and poured the rest onto the potted plant at a near corner.

He got up, his blue pristine uniform almost shining from the light as the stars on his shoulder sparkled.

He took off his black coat from the back of his chair, shrugged it on, and picked up a stray paper on the floor, setting it atop the pile at his desk.

He sighed, and smiled-no-smirked at everyone in his office, looking smug at being able to get off work on time.

"Good work, everyone," he laughed, maybe a little louder than usual, "I'm off."

No one in the office tried to stop him. No one was grumbling about a date. No one was slacking off, no one ever said anything.

Roy Mustang kept his cheerfulness as he passed through the anonymous empty faces and out the door, finally getting away from the impersonal stares of his new subordinates.

He thought about his old office for a second, before dismissing the thought as dangerous if ever the new parliament found out.

He sighed for another second, pulled up his smug appearance again, and strode towards the newly built 'elevator'.

As the elevator slowly descended towards the ground, he closed his eyes, letting his body feel the low rumble of the machine running.

He let his mind run-no-fly off, off towards the blue sky like a bird.

Free.

His stupor ended as the doors of the elevator opened, whereupon he put on his mask again, and strode out of the Main Headquarters' building.

He moved towards the parking lot, where another unfamiliar face was waiting on him to drive him home.

Not his home.

The fuhrers' home.

He silently seated in the back of the black car, immaculately identical as the one next to it except for the fuhrer's sigil on the front, waited for the driver to get on, and looked out the window as the world began to speed away.

Roy Mustang closed his eyes, suppressing for the eighteenth time that day the urge to shout out.

* * *

_I'm_

_Doing well, aren't I_

_Isn't that right_

_But then why_

_Why do the tears keep flowing_

_Why_

_Why_

* * *

"Ah, Sorry," he interrupted the driver.

Roy Mustang got off the car, telling the other to go do whatever; that he was going to walk today.

He walked into the white building, ignoring the world around him.

He bumped into someone, another faceless face, apologized, and continued through the white halls, searching for the one whom he knew he could talk to.

* * *

_From today on_

_Breathe very deeply_

_With cold water quench my th__roa__t_

_Grab this little child's wrist_

_Would I by chance abandon you_

* * *

5: 31

Edward Elric woke up from his desk.

He had a paper stuck to his cheek, some others stained with drool.

He took it off, stood up, and slowly walked towards the toilet.

He splashed his face with cold water, ignoring the post-sleep dizziness that overcame his yet numb senses.

He came back to the desk, tried to wipe off the drool and stacked the papers best as he could, and grabbed his white coat and stethoscope from the sofa nearby.

He put the coat on, put the stethoscope around his neck and stepped out his office.

His feet automatically directed him towards the coffee machine in the hallway, the beige-brown thing that stood out in the whiteness.

His fingers found the button for the black coffee, mechanically pulling it up to his lips as he tasted it.

Bitter.

As always, Edward Elric spit the cheap mix of coffee back out into the cup, and poured it into the bin next to him.

He walked towards his other office, where he was supposed to meet another faceless patient and deal with their problems.

Alphonse.

Cut.

"Brother?"

"It'll heal fine," he reassured the other boy, whose body was returned about half a year ago, as he treated the wound.

"Brother, please, you don't have to keep on doing this," said his brother.

He couldn't recognize his brother.

"It's for my own good," said he, remembering Winry's words.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am," with that, Edward Elric stood up, flashed a smile and bid goodbye to the faceless person in front of him, and stepped out of the stifling office.

His feet found the usual route towards the elevator.

His fingers found the usual buttons and the usual doorknobs.

He came out to the roof of the building, took out a cigarette and bit on it, looking for his lighter.

He closed his eyes, his hand finding its way towards his chest, trying to claw his heart out to stop the pain.

_

* * *

_

__

I'm

_Doing well, aren't I_

_Isn't that right_

_But then why_

_Why do the tears keep flowing_

_Why_

_Why_

* * *

"Need a light?"

Edward turned back towards the voice and saw Roy walking out to the roof with his black case.

"That's all you're good for," he mumbled, letting the other snap his fingers and light the cigarette.

Silence fell.

"Fullmetal," said Roy, leaning onto the end rail.

"What." replied Edward.

"Are you happy?"

"I am." he said. "I am so happy," he let the ash fall off the building and into the air. "I could die."

_

* * *

_

__

From today on (From today on)

_I will (Breathe very) stop smoking (deeply)_

_I will (with cold water) learn something new (quench my th__roa__t)_

_In this company (grab this little child's wrist) leave a cut_

_Today as well (would I by chance) live quietly (abandon you)_

_

* * *

_

__

From today on

_I will stop breathing deeply_

_I will slice my throat_

_Cut this little child's wrist_

_Today by chance quietly abandon you_

_I am Happy_

_I am Happy_

_I am Deathly Happy_

* * *

**AN. I am QUITE happy with this. lol. Review please?**


End file.
